The invention relates to a method for operating a bonus system and to a bonus system.
DE 10 2007 018 139 A1 shows a method and a system for managing vehicle data. Vehicle data is acquired over an entire life cycle of the vehicle and stored as well as provided for retrieval.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,748,305 B1 shows a method and a device for storing data in a vehicle and for evaluating the vehicle data. Therein, the vehicle data is acquired and stored over the entire useful life of the vehicle.
DE 10 2005 040 728 A1 shows a vehicle life career with a dialogue system. Therein, all of the variations performed on a vehicle from the manufacture thereof up to the disposal thereof are stored.